Francis Drake's ring
Francis Drake's ring is featured in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, and is worn by Nathan Drake, who wears it around his neck by a lanyard. The ring also happens to be a makeshift key to decode Enochian scrip using the Cipher disk, however, both the ring and the Cipher disc are useless alone. History The ring was supposedly made on the 29th of January 1596, which is the date engraved on it. After travelling around, Queen Elizabeth made Drake a knight, giving him the ring. Following Francis Drake's supposed death, the ring was stored in Museum Marimoto in Cartegena, Columbia along with the Cipher disk. Katherine Marlowe, a British leader of a 400 year old secret order, had her man-for-hire; Victor Sullivan attempt to steal the ring and the Cipher disk, but a teenage Nathan Drake got to it first, believing that it was rightfully his. Events that followed led to Victor and Nathan forming a mentor-protege friendship, with Nate in possesion of the ring, and Marlowe the Cipher disk, thus the situation remained a stalemate. Role in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune In Drake's Fortune he merely claims that he inherited it. Drake carries the ring with him throughout Drake's Fortune, until he discovers Francis Drake's body in the Treasure Vault. He leaves the ring with Francis Drake's dead body, but at the end of the game, Elena gives him the ring, explaining that she took it because she thought that Nate might miss it. Role in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception 20 years after Cartegena, Nate and Sully were accosted by Marlowe again in London when they tried to con her and her crew into buying a false ring, and faked their deaths to cover up a plan to steal the Cipher disc. Breaking into a secret underground museum, Marlowe and her crew soon realized they had been duped and set out to track them down. This allowed Nate and Sully to aquire the Ciper disk and escape London. Marlowe pursued Nate and Sully, who had found documents pointing towards the Iram of the Pillars (Atlantis of the Sands, Ubar), a lost city in the Rub' al Khali. Learning that Francis Drake had been sent on a mission by Queen Elizabeth to find Iram, they travelled to France and Syria to aquire various clues about the city left by explorers John Dee and T. E. Lawrence Nate and Sully were undeterred by the fact that Drake had decided to abort his mission for the Queen upon discovering the true nature of it. Travelling to Yemen to finally uncover the location of Iram, Nate was eventually captured by Marlowe's crew and the ring and Cipher disk were taken from him. Eventually, he and Sully found Iram, and discovered it was the home of a hallucenogenic agent even more powerful than the one that Marlowe's crew had been using to control individuals through fear. The resulting confrontation caused the entire city to collapse, and Marlowe was dragged into a sink hole of sand, taking with her the ring. Trivia * The main inscription on the ring is "Sic Parvis Magna". According to Nathan Drake, this was Francis Drake's motto. It means "Greatness From Small Beginnings". * The date inscribed on the ring is the 29th of January 1596, the day after Francis Drake supposedly died. This is what made Nate believe Francis Drake faked his death. * Also inscribed on the ring are the co-ordinates of Francis Drake's empty coffin, found just off the coast of Panama, which contained his diary. * On the replica of Sir Francis Drake's ring, it says the co-ordinates are "9-32-79". * Nathan Drake also wears the ring through out Uncharted 2: Among Thieves; yet it serves no purpose in the adventure. * A full sized replica of Sir Francis Drake's ring will be given to those who pre-ordered the Explorer Edition or Collector's Edition of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, complete with the engravings present in the Uncharted series. * Katherine Marlowe tried to offer Nathan the ring back in exchange for him saving her life, by saying he can earn it. Like Francis Drake did from the Queen and questioned if he was worthy of using the name. Category:Uncharted Category:Sir Francis Drake Category:Objects and Items Category:Uncharted 3